The Daughter of Hecate
by MissMagix9
Summary: Annabeth and Clarisse have to go forth on a quest. They have to recruit a new demigod. She is the daughter of Hecate. She is my OC. What happens when she meets Nico Di Angelo? tune in to find out!


Cool! ever since I found out about I finally have a place to make my Percy Jackson fanfics come true! this is my very first story so plz don't hate. I'm only 13 years old.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own percy Jackson but Rick Riordan does. I love pjo! **

* oh! just sayin', my name is Chelsea so, I am my own oc in this story. this is a story of how it would be like if I was a demigod at camp half-blood! enjoy!

**The Daughter of Hecate**

**Chapter 1: We Recruit a New Demigod**

Annabeth's POV:

It was the best day of the year! It was the start of Camp Half Blood. I only had 3 days left of school and today was a Saturday. I already finished unpacking and settling in to my beloved cabin. I sat under a tree and I was reading a book about greek architecture, when Chiron approached me with Clarisse, daughter of Ares, on his back. "Hey, Wise Girl. Hop on." said Clarisse. "What's this all about?" I asked. "There has been a sighting of a new demigod. I believe it's a girl. She is a child of I minor Goddess. I'm not sure witch, but you and Clarisse must go, recruit this new demigod and bring her here to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron replied. "Oh! and before I forget, this new Demigod actually goes to your school, Annabeth." Chiron said with a smile.

"What? Really? that's amazing!" I said. With the help of Clarisse, I got on to Chiron's back and we headed out to find Rachel. Luckily, Rachel was nearby. She was dressed in her usual t-shirt and paint-splattered jeans. Clarisse and I got off Chiron's back and he trotted away leaving us three to ourselves.

"So,..." Rachel began. "New quest, Huh?" "Meh It sounds easy to me." said Clarisse with confidence. Rachel's hand began shaking and her eyes started to glow green. Then she started to speak with a reverberating effect to her words. As if multiple Rachels were talking at once.

_Two shall go forth on a quest_

_to recruit a new demigoddess_

_She has powers unlike you and I_

_Her eyes can change to bright as day _

_and Dead as night_

_Her weakness is how to fight_

_the one who cheated death twice_

_also known as queen of the night_

_She is the one you call friend_

_the one who will save you in the end._

By that, Rachel turned back into her normal self again. "There's your Prophecy." said Rachel. We thanked her and when to a stone table and discussed the Prophecy. "This chick sounds pretty cool by me. I mean, she cheated death TWICE. AND she is the queen of the night." said Clarisse with amazement. I was impressed myself. "But, her weakness" I replied. "Oh yeah, she cant fight. But she has strong powers though, right?" asked Clarisse with concern. "I guess so." I replied with doubt. We talked a little bit more and as soon as it started getting dark we both parted ways and headed back towards our cabins. I started getting my stuff ready so I could go to school tomorrow.

**The next day. Annabeth's POV**

Before we were off, Chiron and Rachel stopped by to wish us good luck. Then, Argus drove us back to San Francisco in the Moring. It was a surprise. He managed to drive all the way to San Francisco from Long Island in thirty minutes. It must have been a magic van or something, but all that mattered was the quest. Clarisse and I got out of the van, thanked Argus and entered the school. Bayview Middle School. Clarisse and I both agreed that she would just pose as a new student from Arizona. Hence, that was where Clarisse was from. Just as we entered the school Clarisse and I started talking about who it could be. "No, I think it's her." said Clarrise pointing to a girl with pale skin, hazel eyes, and auburn hair. "Dude, I don't even know who the Hades that girl is!" I said with frustration. Then the bell rang and classes started.

Later at Lunch:

After Clarisse and I got our lunches we were choosing where to sit. I scanned the cafeteria looking for empty tables until I spotted a familiar girl. I grabbed Clarisse's arm and led her to the table with the girl. "Hi Chelsea!" I said with complete pleasure. Chelsea was my very first friend when I first moved to San Francisco. She was 13 years old , a little short for her age. She had a deep tan skin, like a honey glazed color, very dark coffee eyes, skinny nose, long, silky black hair that covered her right eye, and three earlobe piercings, and braces. Chelsea was my best friend.I loved to giggle at her when she tried to carry heavy things or open things. Chelsea was very skinny for her age too. Chelsea usually hung out alone by herself with her nose in a book. Others thought she was plain weird , but I still accepted her anyway.

I introduced Clarisse and Chelsea and all three started to eat and chat. Clarisse and Chelsea seemed to be getting along very well. Suddenly, I got a tingly feeling as if Chelsea was a half blood. "No, it cant be." I said to myself I pushed that feeling away and just joined into the conversation. Chelsea was a little emo, other people guessed. She mostly wore black and Violet. Hence, those were her favorite colors. Today, she was wearing an oversized, black pullover jacket with a violet pentacle in the front, black skinny jeans, with a chain, and black converse boots. She never fit in with anyone. She was a bit of a loner. I always wondered about that bracelet she always wore too. it was a metal bracelet with an amethyst in the middle and the metal surrounding the gem was shaped like an eye. It was weird, but in a pretty way.

The bell rang and we threw away our trash and leftovers. Chelsea was on her way to her elective: Band. She plays the flute and is actually very good at it. As Clarisse and I walked to our next class, she started talking excitedly," Oh my gods! Annie, do you think it was her?! I got the feeling!" "woah, woah, woah, calm down. We're not really sure if it's her or not." I said. "And don't call me Annie!"

After School:

Clarisse and I walked to the back of the school to Iris-Message Percy when we heard sounds, like fighting. We ran as fast as we could, but stopped dead in our tracks because of what we saw. Chelsea was covered in scratches and bruises, and she shone with and aura of violet purple, especially her hands. "Get back into Tartarus and leave me alone or you will wish you were never born!", Chelsea yelled at 3 ghosts. She stomped her right foot and a giant crack erupted from the ground. The ghosts were pushed pushed into the crack by her magic. When they were in Chelsea knelt at the crack, placed her hands in it, and the crack mended itself with her very touch. Clarisse and I stared in amazement. Chelsea suddenly, collapsed to the ground and Clarisse ran and caught her. After a few minutes, she came to.

After she saw us, Chelsea let out a shriek. "AAH!" I calmed her down. "It was cool how you handled those ghosts", said Clarisse. "W-wait, you can see them too? Oh, oh yeah, that's why. It's because you're..." Chelsea trailed off. "Annabeth, from the very start, I knew you were a demigod. And Clarisse, you too. I got the feeling. You are the daughter of Athena, and you're the Daughter of Ares" she said pointing to us. "You're just like me" She said proudly. "I'm Chelsea Batalla, and I'm the daughter of Hecate."


End file.
